Chronicles of the Sun and the Moon
by greenmedusa
Summary: Anju and Kafei's love story.
1. Childhood

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction in English so if anyone notices any mistakes on my writing please note them to me.**

:)

* * *

"Aw, c'mon" said a small kid holding his blue cap in his hands, shaking into a deep memory that had previously nested in his mind for hours now.

"You know I can't let you out Luk, the elections are just about to happen and the town is full with people from all over the place, you know, the ones who left and came back, and others who just want to start a crowd". The stubborn child contained his fury by pressing his teeth with such force that his head started to tremble.

Meanwhile, in some other part of the town, a proud man with blue hair was making his last rehearsal for his presidential speech while his huge redhead wife was making a huge effort to make the right knot for the ridiculous patterned tie he was wearing.

"Darling, I'm so proud you got to be The Major" This last phrase was said with a puffed up chest and pouty lips placed in front of Dotour's skinny face.

"Oh yes, yes m'dear, I'm so pleased with our achievements but, would you please step aside for a while? I still need to take a look on my speech, if you don't mind, sweet pie".

The puffy redhead stepped out of the room followed by a small white dog who was bouncing with every step behind his owner leaving Major Dotour behind his desk with his hands placed over his forehead all over his nervousness. A couple of minutes later, his only son entered the room holding a wood slingshot and aiming for his dad's dark blue hair horns.

"Kafei, what do you think you are doing? Can't you see your dad's a bit busy here now? Don't you, child?"

"Sorry father, I was just practicing my aim. Isn't this slingshot neat?" asked an eager red-eyed child who was sitting in front of his tense father.

"I'm so glad you're having fun son but I think you don't realize that this is a very important day for our family. The Clock Town is about to be under our guidance for the next years and that's a very rightful and difficult task, young lad and as much as I'm glad to acquire it I must confess that I'm nervous to death and only God knows how I am going to develop in this so complex matter. Would you be so gentle and let your father alone for a while? Just until I've said my speech in front of the whole town, will you?"

The young kid agreed on that and left his father's office just as quick as he entered. The receptionist was holding some papers ignoring that the Major's child was there waiting for something to have fun with. Once he noticed he was being kind of invisible he ran out the building and took a walk in the busy town, surrounded by loud people walking all over the place. In the middle of the wide square, there was a girl playing with a small green ball. Her red hair was short, very similar to Kafei's eyes, so he was pretty excited to have a new friend with whom he shared his favorite color. He ran off the stone stairs and met with the pretty blue eyed girl.

"Hi, your hair is sweet".

The little girl blushed a little bit pressing her lips with a shy smile but she didn't say a word, she was too concentrated in her green ball and she did even more after that unknown kid came to talk to her.

"I like the color of your hair, it's just like my eyes. My dad says it's quite a rare color for eyes to have" continued while he sat down beside her making the girl to hold her shoulders a bit high. "My mom has a fire color of hers too but yours is prettier. Don't tell her I said that! Would you keep it, right?" The girl shook her head making him smile. "Well, I guess I should get going before my folks get worried about me" he said standing up.

"My name's Anju" said the girl suddenly waiting behind him now holding the small green ball against her tummy.

"Well Anj, I'm Kafei and I hope to see you at the ceremony later on. You should come so we can play a while with that pretty ball of yours!" once he finished he gave the girl a lovely smirk and ran off to his house.

Many months passed after Dotour took the Presidency, he and his son, were suffering the changes of their new chapter in their lives, Madame Aroma was just having fun organizing cultural events and getting together with the town's spinsters every weekend. The poor Major had to deal with every single problem having place with the workers, soldiers and merchants while his young son had to listen to the Bomber's Secret Society almost every single day, saying that he had to be the leader.

"So, isn't it Kafei? Major Dotour's son!" said one blonde kid pressing his huge green eyes to Kafei with envy. "Don't think we have to like you just because you're the leader and stuff, y'know".

"I wasn't expecting that from you guys, I'm aware you don't like me and I don't really like you either but my dad taught me to keep my word even on old promises made even before my own contentment and knowledge".

"Woah, isn't our _grrrrrrrrrreat_ leader trying to be a hero?" said another kid bitterly.

Kafei just shook his head disapproving his peers' attitude, he wasn't happy with the Bomber's leadership because they caused many problems all day, making practical jokes to the general public and avoiding responsibility for them. He left to his special place to think of a way of making a decent mission for the Bombers to follow. He discussed this with his dad.

"I really want to do something for the town, just like you dad" started Kafei with a proud voice while sitting on his dad's lap who just gave him a small pat on the head. "Y'know... this guys just hang up all over the place scaring the cuckoos and hitting the nuts from the trees so nobody can take 'em down but them. Sometimes I think they're a bit dishonest, they're just a bunch of pranksters don't ya think?"

"Well my son, as much as I agree with you I must disagree a bit" Kafei raised his eyebrows and looked to his father with disapproval like he was one of the little punks "Yeah, yeah, I know you're thinking the worst but just think about this for a minute. They're just kids Kafei, I don't think they're trying to get the worst from people whenever they make some pranks, they're trying to have fun. Until they steal something we shouldn't worry about a thing, don't you agree with this boy?"

"I guess" answered Kafei putting his feet on the floor walking to her mom who was drinking a cup of tea in company of another huge red-haired woman. "Mom, do you think I have to commit to the Bomber's leadership?"

"My sweet angel, of course you have to! You won't think that would make your dear mother extremely proud? My son being the leader of a young committee, just as I dreamed!" shouted the woman with a loud snort joined by her companion.

"Well, aren't you a lucky woman Madame? Your family filled with power and popularity! How I wish my dear Tortus to accomplish some of this, unluckily for him..."

"Oh dear, we don't want to spoil the happy vibe here, right?"

The woman shuddered.

"M-...mo-..."Kafei was trying to get rid of the massive hug his mother was giving him with high regard.

"Hush sweetie, mom knows..."

"Anju, come here and give your mom a hand, will ya?"

The young girl ran through the alley to meet with her mom who was at the kitchen holding a huge box in the center of the room. The young girl crouched by her side and took a peep into the box's content.

"Are this my father's stuff, ma?" asked innocently the young girl pointing with her round fingertip being curious about the enigmatic books and artifacts resting there.

"Aren't you insensitive kid?" said her mom in the verge of tears. "I know this is not so important to you missy but I will miss your dad, unlikely to you" scolded the woman.

"Ma, I will miss my papa even if it doesn't seem like. He talked to me and told me not to cry because he was departing to a very special place and he said 'If you cry Anjie I won't be happy' so that's why I'm trying to ignore all my sadness mommy and I'm supposing you want papa to be sad, right?"

"Well, you know what kind of person your dad was, eh Anjie?" asked with a twisted look in her eyes.

"Well, he was good ma" answered with a bright smile.

"No, he was selfish Anju. Just think about this, your father left making us sad and asking for us to hold our tears and that isn't the most loving thing to do, don't you think?" said crying clinging to the box's edge.

Anju surrounded her mom's shoulders with her short arm and stood there on the floor waiting for her to calm down. Suddenly Anju heard some steps at the hallway and saw her grandma walking to the reception. She stood behind the desk like she was waiting for someone, turned her back to Anju and gave her a weird smirk.

"Take the rest of the day, Lyidia" said the granny tapping her fingertips on the wood without looking at her. "You're making your daughter miserable, give everyone a big favor and lock yourself up in your room until tomorrow"

Anju walked to her grandmother who was writing some stuff in the big agenda of the inn, she gave a glimpse to the kitchen and watched her mother still clinging to the box. She realized it didn't matter if she stayed there with her. After a couple of minutes, Lydia was out of the kitchen walking to her room without saying a word to her daughter or mother-in-law.

"Look young woman your mother is stupid and will always be stupid, luckily you got your father's way of thinking so you still have a chance of being an intelligent woman. I highly suggest that from now on to ignore your mom's babbling, she's the one being selfish the only mistake your father did was dying and none of us can avoid death or at least no one has"

"But grandma..." replied while she was trying to get on top a small box to get a better look at her grandmother's face "Mom's just sad... We can't blame her for missing papa, I forgive her for what she said, I don't think meant any of that. I trust my papa when he told me he's at some better place but maybe mama wants to be with him and she's just angry because papa left without her, right?"

"Oh, well, I granted you for more... Look Anju, when we die we can't take no one, unless we kill them or for mere casualty someone dies with us. If that's the reason why your mom is angry then she's more stupid than I thought and you should keep that in mind young lass. Now be a dear and get me the stash of papers resting on my desk"

"I think I finally thought about the perfect mission" said Kafei out loud sitting on the top of his favorite tree because he could get a wide look upon the city. While he was there thinking about the great idea that had come to him he saw Anju entering the West Gate with her green ball. She sat down at the edge of the slider bouncing her green ball to the ground. "Hey Anj!" screamed Kafei jumping off the tree scaring the young girl.

"Hey, you scared me!" yelled with her eyes wide open.

"Oh, I'm sorry Anj, I didn't mean to" apologized. He sat down in front of her holding the green ball "How are you doing? I never get to see you very often around here. You don't like to play with other kids?"

Anju denied shaking her head while grabbing her green ball back. "It's not that".

"Then, it is?"

"Well, my papa died a few months ago. He used to ran the Stock Pot Inn but now it's on my mom's direction but she's obviously sad about his death so we're having a rough time at home. I have to help my grandma because my mom is often unwilling to work. I don't mind really, it's fun at times. We get to see some people from many places and some of them tell me the wackiest stories" said the girl giving Kafei a weak smile while brushing her hair a bit with her fingers.

"I'm sorry about your father's death" said Kafei holding her hand gently making the girl to blush a little bit. "I extend a formal invitation to you for a playing date every day at this time this place, are you in?" asked her with a gallant smile she couldn't ignore.

"That would be very nice" she answered holding her green ball with excitement. "It's been a long time since I've played with someone. I used to play with my papa every day and I never thought I would get myself another play mate! I'm so happy!"


	2. Growing Up

The years passed, the ticking clocks sounded every second since the beginning of time and so they did since the beginning of their friendship. Six years passed from the time when Dotour was Clock Town's Major and that day Kafei and Anju met. They both grew up and so their hair but also their responsibilities. Everything had changed for everyone.

On his young years Kafei made a total revolution with the Bomber's Secret Society. In his belief of honesty and rights he planned a huge new mission for the Bombers. Yes, they were kids but they had to pay a price for all the damages they did to other people's stuff so he created a notebook in which they would type down every person in town and do something for them at least once a month. It was a very passionate project for the Bombers that they committed deeply to it changing the whole "Bomber philosophy".

Anju, on the other hand, grew up to manage the inn. A few years later after Tortus death, she decided to move to another town to have a clear head and think about her future leaving a very young Anju on the watch of her mother-in-law. She wasn't sad about her new life, her mother was being selfish insisting that it was for the best that she left so Anju was sticking to that feeling too and hoped her mother for the best and also she could pay them a visit every now and then. Because she was managing the hotel almost by herself after her grandmother was destined to be on a wheelchair for the rest of her days, she met many people and that's how she made herself a best friend whose name was Cremia who was also an administrator of a family business, the Romani Ranch.

"Kafei, I would thank you greatly if you can go to the Milk Bar and tell the Manager to send me a bottle. I have a lot of work to do as you can see" said Major Dotour pointing with his skinny finger at the stock of paper in front of him.

"I thought you had to be a member to enter the bar" replied Kafei holding the door.

"Yes but you're my son and besides, you're only getting a bottle for me. Don't be lazy son. Do something for your father".

Saying this Kafei left the office being greeted by the green-haired receptionist who have him a flirty look before he closed the building's door behind him. When he was walking across the stairs and crossing the corner he saw Anju with her broom stashing the dust. He stood up watching her for a couple of seconds and then she raised her head waving at him gently.

"Hey Anj, you don't have a lot of work today?" he asked getting a bit closer to his friend.

"Nope, just one customer today. I decided to clean a bit the entrance. It's been very windy these days and the dust is stocking up in the corners of the door and the walls so I'm killing some time now, how about you? Wandering because you have no work to do?" said the girl mocking his friend who in fact had no job.

"Well, for your information Anj, I came here to do something that has nothing to do with myself!" answered the red-eyed lad tickling his friend making her snort from laughter. "Well, aren't you a lady, Anj?"

"Shut up Kafei!" told Anju wiping her laughing tears from her cheeks.

"I must get going, I have to go to the bar to a special meeting" said Kafei trying to look important, walking to the Milk Bar.

"Sure, you wish silly!"

He entered the place and walked down the stairs to meet the manager who was mopping the floor. He saw the huge bombs used at the bar to serve the milk and the small stage at his left.

"What is that you want kid?" asked the manager who stopped with the mopping task.

"I came to get some milk for the Major, I'm Kafei, his son".

"Oh, yes, yes, sit down young man, I'll get ya the bottle in a jiffy!"

Kafei sat down rubbing softly the table's surface with his hands when the door opened wide and after the happening a young ginger lass entered the bar pushing some milk bottles to the edge of the stairs.

"Let me help you" said Kafei standing up, running to the top and grabbing the bottle with his hands.

The girl wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled to him. Once both bottles where safe from rolling through the stairs the girl sat down for a while waiting for the manager. "So, you must be the new bartender?" asked the ginger.

"No, I just came here to get a bottle for the Major. I'm Kafei by the way" answered the kid stretching his hand to the girl.

"Cremia, nice to meet ya. I deliver the milk from Romani Ranch".

"Well, that's interesting, you helping your father?" asked Kafei once he shook her hand.

"Nope, he died a few years ago, it's just me, my lil' sis and some co-workers at the ranch" said the girl turning her head down a bit. She noticed Kafei opened his red eyes in surprise, knowing that he touched some fragile fiber "Hey, it's okay uptown boy, no offense taken, he died, it's natural, it wasn't your fault at all so don't put that guilty eyes on that face of yours, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry anyway... about your father".

"S'okay, my sis and I know how to deal with this, we don't cry or feel sad anymore, it's just nature going on and believe me, we're used to nature by now" Kafei smiled happily.

The manager arrived with a small milk bottle with a red ribbon.

"There ya go boy. 'Tis go by the house and so goes the ribbon. Greet your father for me and please tell him that he's more than welcome to grab a drink here, will ya?"

"Sure sir, I will. Thanks and nice to meet you Cremia"

"Well, nice to meet ya pretty town boy, I'll see ya 'round" yelled winking her left eye to Kafei who smirked and closed the door.

"Well, isn't he handsome, huh?" she asked to the manager who was wiping the table with a piece of wet cloth.

"You better not put your pretty country eyes on that boy, young lady"

Cremia left the place half offended-half intrigued for what the manager told her and went with her best and only friend Anju at the Stock Pot Inn. She entered the place and saw her behind the reception desk organizing some papers.

"Hey girl! Came to pay a visit, leave those papers for a while, will ya?" greeted Cremia with a familiar tone that made Anju to raise her head and smile widely.

"Well I'm glad you did" said Anju leaving her place from the reception to meet her at the stairs. "I'm really happy to see you, it's been a while since you visited the town, huh?"

"Yeah, the milk at the bar was apparently infinite for the last couple of weeks. I just came to check in at it seems that there's still a lot of milk in reserve, still I decided to bring a couple of bottles with me from the ranch just in case"

The girls walked to the kitchen so Anju could make some dinner for her grandmother. They talked for a while about some stuff that happened at the ranch and the usual sayings granny liked to say whenever it was time to eat. While she was stirring the soup Cremia just shut up for a while catching Anju's attention off the food.

"What happens?" she asked holding the wood spoon away from the big bowl.

"Nothing, I just met someone today, I like him" answered Cremia with dreamy eyes.

"I like someone too" said Anju blushing herself a little. Cremia smiled to her with complicity. Something new to talk about at last.

"Well, you go first!" said Cremia enthusiastically getting closer to her friend and tapping her shoulder.

"Well, it's this guy I know since I'm a kid. We've always been close and talked about many stuff, he's very special to me. He was the first friend I ever had and I really feel very comfortable with him. I don't know" confessed with a shy smile continuing with the soup she was making at the stone stove.

"But what else? How does he look like? What's his name? Tell me more you evil witch, don't leave me with all the questions all over my head!" scolded the ginger.

"Haha, calm down friend. Well, he has beautiful red eyes like my hair... that's what he said when we first met so I always point that up, makes me feel warm inside... He has blue straight, bright, soft hair and a very pale but beautiful skin. His name is Kafei, he's the Major's son. I met him six years ago to be precise and I've always liked him since that very day. How about you?" asked Anju winking her eye to her friend who was shocked standing beside her.

"Well, I was just teasing you girl and you fell for it!" said Cremia trying to hide the surprise of falling for the same guy.

"Well, aren't you sleazy?" joked Anju while serving the soup in a small bowl for her granny "Just wait a bit here, Imma go and give this to my grandmother, I'll be back in a moment"

"Oh no Anju, I don't want to rush you up, I just wanted to catch up with you and now I have to go back to the ranch, Romani's all by herself and I promised to come back on time before the sunset"

"I wish you could stay more but I can't beg you to hang out anymore, I know you have to take care of your little sister, next time bring her, alright? We can show her the town and I bet she'll be very excited about it!" proposed Anju holding herself to the hot dishes.

Cremia just shook her head gently and waved her goodbye. "I know my way out, you go and check on your grandmother and tell her I say hello"

"I will Cremia, take care on your way back!" said Anju as she watched her friend walking away.

"Here you go dad. The manager says this runs on him and that you should go and visit once in a while" said Kafei giving the bottle to his dad who was just concentrated in reading all the bunch of documents in front of him. "The girl who runs the ranch went today and re-stocked, if you go you'll get fresh milk dad and I think you should distract a bit, you know... you've been working restlessly day and night, I'm sure mom thinks the same"

"Nah, I really need to finish with this son".

"C'mon dad, I can replace you for today!"

Major Dotour stopped reading and looked up to see his son who was watching him with brave eyes. For once in six years he was having the opportunity to take a break from his responsibilities and have a drink with his old friends. He stood up enthusiastically and smiled at his son accepting his proposal and ran off the place without even saying a word. Kafei then took his place, felt The Power for a couple of minutes and then decided to keep on his father's work.

"Hello sister! How was the town?" asked a short ginger girl holding herself on some wood fence while Cremia entered the ranch slowly riding her wagon.

"It was nice. How about yourself? Did you had fun at the barn?"

"Yup, the cows are really fun to talk to even if they speak in a foreign language" answered the girl while she ran beside her sister who grabbed a bucket after she descended the cart. "And Miles (the dog) was running all over the place for no apparent reason, it was very difficult to keep on his rhythm!"

"Yeah, I can imagine that Romani. C'mon let's get inside it's about to get dark and we don't want the wolves to eat us up, right?" teased Cremia while stretching her little sister's cheeks.

"You don't think I would believe that, big sis? I'm a big girl and wolves won't eat us up unless we taunt them! Don't be silly!" answered Romani feeling proud about her knowledge.

The girls entered the house. Cremia lit up the fireplace while Romani took her place at the table waiting for dinner to be ready even if it wasn't even started yet. Cremia was feeling very bad about the incident with Kafei, she was aware of the few words she had with him but there was something with that boy that she couldn't ignore by any means.

"You feeling okay, sis?" asked the little girl worried stomping her little feet at the chair.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just met a boy today and it was weird" answered Cremia.

"Is he your friend?"

"No, he's not my friend, I just met him Romani!" yelled Cremia blushed because of the fire and because of the question. Trying to keep her mind off Kafei, she focused on making a meat stew for Romani because it was her favorite but apparently her little sister wanted to know more.

"Then why are you sad, big sis?" Romani was eager to know more about the town and she innocently was breaking her sister's composure.

"I told you I'm fine Romani, why can't you just get that? I mean, why do you think a boy would turn my head upside down and make me feel sad? I just met him, believe me" said Cremia in a rough way making Romani feel a bit scared and offended.

"Well, I just wanted to know more about your trip to the town! You're so mean sis, you're mean!" reproached Romani running up to the second floor and looking herself up to cry.

"Hey substitute Major, is there anything you need?" asked the green-haired receptionist peeping through the barely opened door.

"Mh. Not really Pif, I really need to be alone so if you don't mind closing that door..." but the flirty receptionist apparently did not listen to his petition. "Pif, I would be very grateful if you would just leave, you're a nice girl and very good looking but I think you're confused about how I feel about you"

Pif was walking provocatively to him, Kafei just left the paper he was holding on the desk and stood up, took her by the arm and walked her to the door.

"I will not say this again Pif, so listen carefully: If you ever try to seduce me again, especially when I'm on duty helping my father or on your work schedule I will tell him to fire you for being irresponsible, you see... the thing is that it's okay if you're attracted to me I suppose... but you have some other things to do first before entering to my father's office and try something with me and I will not tolerate such character in this place. I may not be your boss but I certainly have some influence to tell you off"

"Well, aren't you a difficult guy, huh?"asked the flirtatious woman winking behind her shoulder and blowing him a kiss while stepping out of the office. Kafei couldn't help to blush, he just couldn't ignore the fact that she was very attractive but he had no interest in her.

"Well grandma, here you go" said Anju when she entered her granny's room. The old lady was sitting on her wheelchair with an absent look upon her face, she didn't even greeted her granddaughter when she stepped in. "Please, eat granny, I promise I won't make you eat it all" cried the girl holding the hot soup and placing it in the table near her grandma.

"Oh Tortus, you came here to hear a story?" asked the old woman holding a book in her lap.

"Granma, I'm not father... I'm your granddaughter and you have to take your food or else you'll fall ill. Take it" insisted the young woman placing a spoon in front of her grandmother but she didn't responded, she just looked away smiling absent minded. Without any victory Anju left the food on the table hoping for her grandmother to build up some hunger later on. "Well, once again... you won't eat my food... I'll just leave the plate here for you to eat whenever you want" whispered the girl with sadness.

Once on the hallway she went to take a break to her room and continue with her tasks later on.

"Oh darling!" shouted Madame Aroma with her huge humanity running through the Major's office. "The Festival is coming! Aren't you going to announce it to the townsfolk?"

"Just calm down carrot sweet! Everyone's aware of the holidays I have no need in announce it so early" replied Dotour sighing.

"We should prepare a wonderful festival m'dear, don't you think? Just imagine all the tourists that will arrive and the colorful jumble we'll place on the streets!" continued the woman clapping her small hands making her whole body shake with the movement.

"What's with all the noise?" shouted Kafei from his bed.

"Sweetie, come here and help your old folks, will you?" demanded Madame Aroma snorting with a loud laughter.

A couple of minutes later, Kafei arrived bed-faced sitting beside his mom who was hugging him in an asphyxiating way. Major Dotour was signing some papers so he didn't from the near homicide to be almost committed there.

"Kafei, my dear, what are your ideas for the festival? Tell me! We can work together and I will obviously give you credit for your ideas sweet boy!" invited his mom invading his face with kisses.

"Mom, first, let me breathe... second, I'm not interested in organizing the festival. You've always been the one in charge of that and I rather watch the amazing work you do with it than working for making it happen if you don't mind but still I can help you by listening to your so-fine-ideas"

Madame Aroma remained silent for a moment because she was really expecting to team up with her only son but she wasn't successful at all. "Well, I guess I was condemned to this when we decided to keep you as our only child. If only we had another kid but what am I saying? A girl! That would be perfect!" sighed the eccentric woman.

"I'm sorry, really but I must be honest to you. Now if you'll excuse me I want to go for a walk, I'll be right back home for dinner" announced Kafei walking outside the office leaving his loud mom and his nervous dad by themselves. Pif greeted him in the usual flirty way while he was crossing the reception hallway.


End file.
